Wraith
by ChanYa076
Summary: "10 tahun yang lalu,tepat saat perayaan hari jadi seoul university yang ke 13,ada seorang perempuan yang ditemukan tewas mengenaskan mayatnya tercabik-cabik-"/-terasa kulitnya mulai terbakar-/"GET BACK MY BABY!"Lengking-/ EXO fanfic / chapter 2 up! end. / author newbie RnR please.typo sudah diperbaiki,silakan masuk
1. Chapter 1

Genre : horror,mistery

Cast : find it by yourself

Disclaimer : mungkin terinspirasi dari beberapa urban legend,tapi gaada maksud plagiat milik tuhan yme

Warning : alur kecepetan,kata kata kasar bertebaran,cerita membosankan/?

note : banyak typo jadi aku edit lagii

author baru^^RnR plissssss

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

all is author pov

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Seoul University]

"Oh ayolah,itu tidak lucu!kembalikan kacamataku brengsek!"Jerit chen,pemuda cupu yang terkenal dengan suara melengkingnya itu,pemuda satunya sedang mengangkat tinggi tinggi kacamata milik chen dengan smirk andalan nya

"Chanyeol berhenti mempermainkannya,kembalikan kacamatanya!aku muak mendengar suara cemprengnya itu"ujar Kai dengan nada malas,salah satu flowerboy sama seperti Chanyeol

"Oke oke,ambil ini"sahut Chanyeol,lalu dia menyimpan kacamata Chen di lemari yang tinggi disekitar situ

"Bastard"raung Chen dan segera meninggalkan Chanyeol,mencari pertolongan sepertinya

"Hyung!"Sehun berlari ke arah tempat duduk Chanyeol dan Kai,lalu dia berhenti dan mengatur napasnya sejenak

"Ada apa?"Masih dengan nada malas Kai

"Mereka...kelompok yang hobi dengan hal hal berbau mistis itu tadi menghina kita,mereka bilang kita hanya bermodal wajah tampan walau sebenarnya nyali kita itu tak ada apa apanya dibanding mereka!"Adu Sehun masih dengan napas ngos-ngos-annya

"Berani-beraninya mereka!lalu apa yang kau katakan Sehun?"Tanya Kai,mulai semangat mendengar laporan dari flowerboy paling muda ini

"Kukatakan saja,hantu adalah saudara Chanyeol,kami sudah terbiasa dengan mereka"jawab sehun dengan polosnya

#pletak!

"Sakit hyung.."Ringis sehun,dia mengelus area jitakan Chanyeol

"Lalu apa kata mereka?"

"Mereka bilang,jika kita benar benar bernyali! Bergabunglah dalam permainan mereka,nanti malam kita diundang di basement sekolah jam 9"

"Baiklah!kita harus datang!buktikan pada mereka kalau kita bernyali dan juga tampan tentunya"Chanyeol,bisa dibilang pemimpin kelompok mereka karna dia yang paling tua

"Siap Dobi"sahut Kai dan Sehun kompak

"Sialan kalian berdua!"

###

[9.P.m]

"Oh oh oh,ada yang kalian tidak cukup bernyali,bahkan hanya untuk keluar lebih dari jam 7 malam"Baekhyun,pemuda imut ini adalah salah satu kelompok penyuka misteri itu,yang lainnya ada Luhan,Kyungsoo,dan Tao,ya Tao terdaftar walaupun dia dipaksa oleh Kyungsoo untuk masuk kesini mengingat dia itu penakut dan cengeng

"Hei manis,jangan seperti tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang imut inii.."Goda Chanyeol seraya ber-wink-wink andalannya yang bisa membuat orang orang yang melihatnya berjumpalitan(/?)Semua,kecuali Baekhyun tentunya.

"Hentikan!itu menjijikan!"seru Baekhyun lalu dia menjauh dari Chanyeol

"Jual mahal ehm.."Decak Chanyeol

"Sudahlah,mau dimulai tidak?"Ujar Tao dengan nada malas,dia ingin segera pulang kerumah dan tidur dibandingkan harus diam di basement sekolah yang sepi juga dingin...dan mengerikan menurutnya

"Baiklah,kita sudah berkumpul biar ku jelaskan kenapa kita memilih basement ini! 10 tahun yang lalu,tepat saat perayaan hari jadi seoul university yang ke 13,ada seorang perempuan yang ditemukan tewas mengenaskan tercabik-cabik dengan tidak elitnya!isi perutnya keluar!bahkan salah satu bola matanya hilang tak ditemukan!saat di otopsi,dia tewas karna adanya robekan dibagian kepala yang mengenai saraf saraf vitalnya. dideteksi kalau yang membunuhnya itu bukan manusia,ini seperti sesuatu yang...tak biasa!setelahnya,selalu ada kejadian kejadian aneh di basement ini"jelas Luhan panjang lebar

Semua bergidik kecuali Chanyeol

"Ck,omong kosong" ujarnya dengan nada meremehkan

"Untuk membuktikan apakah itu omong kosong atau bukanlah kita ada disini!dengan bermain permainan pemanggil arwahhhhh"lanjut Luhan dengan nada suara melebih-lebihkan

"Biar kujelaskan cara mainnya"sahut Kyungsoo,dia memegang secarik kertas berisi print-an petunjuk bermain yang dia dapatkan di internet

"Aku tidak tau nama permainan ini,tapi banyak yang bilang permainan ini cukup mudah dan akan memberikan hasil yang memuaskan"lanjut Kyungsoo

"Maksud dari hasil yang memuaskan itu apa?"Tanya polos sehun

"Ya tentu hantunya terpanggil! Baiklah begini cara mainnya,sudah kusediakan kertas dan pulpen masing-masing untuk setiap orang disini,nanti semua orang akan menusuk telunjuk kanannya dengan jarum dan meneteskan dikertas berisi nama masing-masing sebagai syarat,semua lampu akan kita padamkan,masing masing boleh mengambil lilin plus korek api dan mulai berpencar,kalian harus menjaga diri kalian sendiri karena kita tak tau nantinya apakah dia teman atau telah menjadi musuh!"

"Maksudmu salah satu dari kita akan kerasukan?"Tanya Kai

"Bisa saja,kenapa?kau takut?"Tanya kyungsoo meremehkan

"Tidak"padahal batin kai menjerit

"Baik!ayo kita mulai!"Seru Baekhyun bersemangat,berbeda dengan Tao yang mulai memucat

Lalu mereka mulai mengikuti langkah langkah yang tadi dijelaskan kyungsoo

"Darah..memuakkan"gumam Chanyeol,dia memang membenci darah tepatnya bau darah

"Semua sudah selesai?"

"Sudah"

"Ayo matikan lampu"

Jlep

Semua lampu padam,tak nampak apapun selain hitam pekat!gelap sekali disini mengingat tidak adanya jendela disini

"Gelap sekali"desah Tao lirih,keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahinya

"Bolehkah aku berpencar berpasangan?dengan siapa saja kumohonn"pinta Tao

"Tidak tao,jika berdua ini tidak akan berhasil"sahut kyungsoo

"Ini akan berjalan lancar tao,percayalah! Baiklah,silahkan berbalik ke arah manapun,dan mulai ingat,hanya nyalakan lilin jika kalian mendengar atau menubruk sesuatu,nyalakan,lihat sekitar lalu padamkan!jangan dibiarkan menyala karna itu akan mengganggu mereka!mengerti?"Baekhyun memerintah layaknya bos,tapi anehnya tanpa disuruh,semua mematuhi perkataannya

"Sampai jumpa nanti,jam 12!ditempat ini lagi!"Tambahnya

"Jika kita berhasil"bisik sehun cemas,lalu mereka berpencar

Chanyeol side

Chanyeol mulai berjalan,entah kearah mana diapun taktau karena dia benar benar tidak bisa melihat apapun

Disini gelap dan sangat hening,hanya terdengar desahan napasnya sendiri dan langkah kaki yang lain yang juga perlahan menjauh

"Mungkinkah?mungkinkah mereka benar benar ada?"Tanya chanyeol pelan,lebih kepada dirinya saja,dia kan hanya sendiri

Mungkin...

Sekitar 10 menit chanyeol berjalan tak tentu arah,dia mulai bosan,mulai kelelahan dan pikirannya tentang semua ini adalah omong kosong mulai datang kembali kepikirannya

Trang

Chanyeol menoleh kearah suara,kira kira apa itu?dia mulai berjalan kearah suara yang tak berhenti berbunyi itu

Mungkin itu suara benda yang terbuat dari logam jatuh mengenai ubin. Chanyeol terus berjalan mendekati suara,tiba tiba dia merasakan udara sekitar menghangat,seperti ada orang disekitarnya

Tangannya mulai merogoh saku mencari korek,bulu kuduknya mulai meremang,chanyeol sudah berhenti berjalan dan menfokuskan diri mencoba menyalakan api setelah dia berhasil menemukan koreknya

Ckesh

Api menyala

Dan...

"Sialan!apa itu!"Lilin terjatuh dari tangannya,chanyeol kaget setengah mati sampai dia jatuh terduduk

Keringat mengalir deras dari dahinya,matanya terpejam,mencoba menghilangkan bayangan yang tadi dilihatnya

Tiba-tiba angin dingin menyapu lehernya,Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk mencari lilin dan mulai menyalakannya kembali

Api menyala lagi

Chanyeol ragu untuk mengangkat lilinnya,dia belum siap melihat sekitar nya...lagi

'Ayolah,itu hanya omong kosong!beranilah chan'chanyeol membatin

Dia berdiri,mengangkat lilinnya dan

"ARGH!"

Sepasang mata mengarah ke dirinya

Merah!itu sangat merah!

Sial,chanyeol lemas!dia segera mematikan lilinnya dan duduk

Mencoba mengatur napasnya dan menenangkan diri,lalu tiba tiba matanya perih sangat perih

Chanyeol menggosok kuat matanya namun itu tak berarti apa apa

"Seseorang!tolong aku!arggh"chanyeol menjerit kesakitan

Tanpa dia sadari,sesosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mulai mendekat,tatapannya tak terlepas dari sosok chanyeol yang menjerit kesakitan

Mendekat

Semakin dekat

Dekat...

Kai side

'Chanyeol,itu suara chanyeol' pikir kai,ingin rasanya menyusul chanyeol,tapi dia tak tau bahkan suara chanyeol dari arah mana

'Ini semakin mengerikan'desahnya

Kai tiba tiba teringat choco,sedang apa dia dirumah yaa

Sreek

Suara sobekan kertas,tepat dari arah samping tubuhnya

"Siapa disitu?"Seru kai setengah kaget

Tak ada sahutan, kai kembali berjalan entah kemana

Pegal terasa dipunggungnya,entahlah itu apa dia tak peduli dan terus berjalan

Kyungsoo side

"Lindungi aku,lindungi aku"kyungsoo terus memanjatkan doa,dia tak mau tenggelam dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat

Ya,dia bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka disekitarnya

"Aku ingin bertanya,keluarlah"

Hening

"Soo.."Bisikan lembut terdengar di kuping kiri kyungsoo , membuat bulu kuduknya meremang

"Apa?"Kyungsoo memberanikan diri,dia harus memecahkan teka teki teror basement ini

"Bertanyalah,asalkan kau mau bermain denganku..."Lirih sekali suara itu,terdengar seperti suara perempuan yang baru menangis

"Setuju"

Tang

Kyungsoo menunduk,mencari sumber suara itu

Dia ingat lilinnya,dia mencari-cari korek disakunya

"Sial,kemana korek itu"5 menit mencari,tapi korek itu tak dapat kyungsoo temukan

Menyerah mencari,kyungsoo berjongkok meraba-raba ubin sekitarnya,mencari benda yang tadi jatuh

Grep

Dia mendapakan sebuah besi

"Ini untuk apa?"

"Panaskan,buatlah lubang ditelingamu dan kau akan mendapatkan petunjuk"

"Mana mungkin?siapa kau?mencoba mempermainkan ku dengan pura pura menjadi hantu hah?"Tantang kyungsoo

Tak ada sautan lagi

Tapi kyungsoo merasakan udara sekitar memanas,dan dia kehilangan oksigen

Kyungsoo memegang lehernya,mencoba menghirup apapun yang bisa memenuhi paru-parunya

Sialan,ada apa ini? Udara begitu panas,kyungsoo merasa terbakar

"Arrgghh!tolong!"

Panas!kyungsoo merasa kulitnya mulai terbakar

Wussh

Hitungan detik semuanya kembali normal,semua oksigen kembali dan mulai memenuhi paru parunya

Kyungsoo terbaring lemas,dia sudah sangat basah oleh keringat

Suasana kembali hening dan dingin... Tapi tiba tiba panas menjalar dikuping kirinya

"Sakit!"Kyungsoo menjerit,kencang sekali sampai bergema diruangan

"Jangan bergerak..."Bisik suara itu

Kyungsoo diam menahan sakit,besi tadi yang sudah berubah menjadi panas tertancap di kupingnya,dia tetap diam takut takut besi itu merobek seluruh kupingnya

Perih amat sangat melandanya,besi itu perlahan seperti ditarik lalu terlepas dari kupingnya

"Hati hati mengambil keputusan..."

Lalu hening lagi

"Aku yang memilih permainan ini,ya aku berdosa"gumam nya,dia meraba telinga kirinya,terasa ada lubang

"Hhh"kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dan perlahan melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan

Dia lupa,dia belum mengajukan pertanyaan kepada hantu perempuan itu

Luhan side

"Dinginn.."Tubuh mungil luhan mulai menggigil,dia melirik jam tangannya

"Sial,gelap sekali!"Umpatnya,mungkin sudah setengah jam dia berjalan

Grasak

Luhan terdiam mematung,telinganya waspada,otaknya berputar mengira ngira suara apa itu

Dug dug dug

Suara langkah kaki,langkah kaki ke arahnya

Luhan mulai mengangkat kakinya,tidak ,dia tidak siap bertemu dengan makhluk penghuni basement ini

Dugdugdug

Langkah kaki itu semakin cepat dan semakin mendekat

"Godd.."Desah luhan didalam hati

Luhan ingin melihat sekitarnya,tapi gelap dia melupakan lilin yang dipegangnya

Suara desahan napas,terdengar seiring dengan mendekatnya langkah kaki itu

. . . Brak

"Aaaaaaaaaa!"Luhan jatuh tersungkur!tangan nya menutupi dirinya,tubuhnya semakin menggigil ketakutan

"Aarrgghhh!jangan ganggu aku pergilah pergilah aku orang baik!" terdengar jeritan dengan suara familiar

'Benarkah itu tao?'Batin luhan masih dengan tubuh bergetar

"Aaa jauhi aku jauhi aku!aku berjanji akan keluar dan tidak mengganggu kalian lagi aku janji!"

"Tao!"Seru luhan senang sekaligus panik

"Hah kenapa kau tau namaku!aa tidak!"Jerit tao lagi

"Ini aku luhan bodoh!"

"Luhan?benarkah?ooh terimakasih tuhan!"Tao beranjak memeluk luhan,dia dapat merasakan dinginnya tubuh luhan direngkuhannya

"Tao syukurlah!ku kira tadi suara langkah kaki siapa"desah luhan lega sembari membalas pelukan tao

Tut tut tut tut

Tao menekan tombol light di jam tangannya,

21.55

"Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan!"Ujar tao,dia berdiri lalu menggenggam tangan luhan dan menariknya untuk berdiri

"Kupikir kau takut dan memilih duduk disini sampai permainan selesai"tanya heran luhan

"Tentu tidak"tao mulai berjalan mendului luhan

15 menit berlalu

Luhan mulai kelelahan berjalan

"Bolehkah?bolehkah beristirahat sebentar?"Keluh luhan

"Ayolah sedikit lagi.."Seru tao masih menarik tangan luhan

"Kita mau kemana sih?"

"Aku ingin kita kesitu"

"Kemana?"

"Itu kesanaa"

"Berbicaralah yang jelas tao-yaa"

"KESANA!"Jerit tao,suaranya berubah,seperti suara laki laki dewasa yang sedang marah

"Tao..."Lirih luhan ketakutan

"Mmm...maafkan aku luhan,aku hanya ketakutan"terdengar nada penyesalan

"Ayo,lanjutkan sedikitlagi dan kita akan sampai"ajak tao lembut

Luhan berjalan kembali,dia tak banyak bertanya,karna dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tao

Luhan masih mengikuti tao entah kemana,dan otaknya masih bertanya tanya bagaimana caranya tao bisa tau pasti arah kemana mereka pergi sementara ruangan ini begitu gelap

"Tao"luhan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Ya"

"Kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Ke tempat ku"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti

"Tempatmu?maksud nya apa?"

"Tempat yang katanya misterius,tempat yang pernah kutemukan di basement ini"

Masuk akal,luhan mulai lega

"Untuk apa?"Luhan ingin meyakinkan diri dengan jawaban tao

Tapi tao tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan luhan yang ini

Luhan akan bertanya lagi tetapi tao menarik lengannya lebih kencang

Mereka berlari,luhan masih tak tau kemana tao akan membawanya

"Hati hati tao kita bisa menabrak benda benda disini"seru luhan,kaki nya yang kelelahan memaksa mengimbangi langkah tao yang besar besar

Mereka terus berlari

Dan tiba tiba tao menghentikan langkahnya,begitu juga luhan yang langsung merosot terduduk kelelahan

"Hhh..tao..cepat sekali!kenapa kira berlari?"Keluh luhan,kaki nya lemas sekali ditambah badannya yang terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Kita sampai"tao berseru kegirangan

"Benarkah?ayo nyalakan lilinnya kalau begitu"

Luhan merogoh sakunya,mengambil korek dan menyalakan lilinnya

"Tao..nyalakan lilin mu"ujar luhan

"Tidak.."Lirih tao

"Aku suka kegelapan"

Luhan bergidik mendengar suara tao,dia mengangkat lilin sejajar dengan wajahnya

Kosong

Dia berputar,mencahayai sekitarnya mencari tao

"Jangan bercanda"

Hening , tak ada sahutan

'Kemana tao?dia kemana?' Luhan membatin

Clap clap

Luhan menyorot ke sampingnya

Seraut wajah menyembul

"Wanna play a game?"Seringai tao

Luhan mematung,tak ada jeritan yang keluar dari mulutnya

Bruk

Tubuhnya jatuh kelelahan, dia pingsan

Sreet sreet

Tao menyeret tubuh luhan,dia terkekeh gembira

Baekhyun side

Baekhyun mengeluarkan barang barang yang sudah dipersiapkannya,dia akan mencoba permainan yang diceritakan temannya

Dia ingin,dia ingin bertemu dengan hal hal berbau mistis itu

Dia menyalakan lilinnya,mengatur posisi cerminnya

"Aku siaap"

Baekhyun membuat tangannya seperti posisi menimang bayi

"Baby blue , baby blue , baby blue"

Sshhh angin membelai lembut tengkuknya

"Baby blue , baby blue , baby blue"

Suara teriakan seorang perempuan melengking ditelinga baekhyun

Baekhyun mencoba berkonsentrasi

"Baby blue, baby blue , baby blue"

"Baby blue, baby blue"

Tangannya serasa memberat,seperti ada sesuatu yang dia gendong

"Baby blue, baby blue"

Baekhyun menguatkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil di tangannya

Ini bayi,ya panggilannya berhasil

Dia melirik cermin dan terlihatlah wanita dengan wajah menyeramkan yang berlari seolah ingin keluar dari cermin

"GET BACK MY BABY!"Lengking wanita itu,kepala nya membentur cermin dari arah dalam

Baekhyun berdiri,temannya tidak menceritakan apa langkah selanjutnya,dia ingat dia segera memotong ceritanya saat itu

Kakinya bergetar ketakutan

"Pergilah!menjauh dariku!"Seru baekhyun tak kalah melengking

Dia pun segera lari menjauhi tempat ritualnya tadi

bayi dipangkuannya terasa semakin berat

Seperti membawa kiloan beban

Jeritan wanita itu semakin melengking ditelinganya,baekhyun berkeringat

Dia terus berusaha berlari kencang sebelum akhirnya dia ter duduk takuat menahan berat bayi itu

Bayi itu menangis,memegang lengan baekhyun dan mencubitnya sekuat tenaga

"Aaaargh!sakit!lepaskan!"Baekhyun menggeram kesakitan

Bayi itu terus menarik kulit tangan baekhyun,bahkan sekarang dia berdiri dipangkuan baekhyun,dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher baekhyun dan menggigit leher baekhyun sekuat tenaga

"Lepaskan bayi brengsek!argggh!dasar bayi setan!"Umpat baekhyun,dia menarik sekuat tenaga bayi itu untuk menjauh darinya

Srett

Kulit leher baekhyun terasa perih,sepertinya sobek dibagian tepat bayi itu menggigitnya

"Aarrgghh!"Dari arah lain sebuah tangan menarik rambut baekhyun kuat

Wanita itu,dia menarik rambut baekhyun dan membenturkan kepala baekhyun ke kaca tempatnya keluar tadi

Baekhyun pun tak sadarkan diri, Darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya

Sementara wanita itu,mendekat dan menggendong kembali anaknya

"My baby..."Dia pun berlalu pergi bersama bayi nya,meninggalkan baekhyun dan masuk ke pecahan kaca dengan cipratan darah baekhyun

Sehun side

Sehun ketakutan,sedari tadi dia mendengar suara jeritan teman temannya dari kejauhan.

Dia cemas,terlebih saat mendengar suara histeris baekhyun,ingin sekali sehun pergi kesana tapi dia tak bisa,mereka menatapnya seolah tak memperbolehkan sehun pergi darisitu

Ya,sehun memang spesial. Dia bisa melihat mereka,tapi ini bukan kelebihan yang pantas dia banggakan sehingga dia tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada siapapun

Mereka,yang sedari tadi menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan tidak suka,seolah ingin menerkam

Sehun bergidik,ketika dia tatap satu persatu wujud wujud yang ada

Kepala tanpa tubuh,wanita bermata satu,anak lelaki dengan mata semerah darah bahkan seorang bapak yang badannya tampak tercabik,semua menatap tajam kearahnya

Sehun mulai tak nyaman,dia lantas menyalakan lilinnya dan menyorotkan kearah wujud wujud yang menatapnya itu

Dan dalam sekejap mereka hilang hanya sehun dan bayangannya sekarang

Sehun menarik napas lega,dia masih menyoroti ruangan sekitarnya,dan saat dia menyorot ke dinding lagi

Ada dua bayangan

Hanya sehun disitu,dia tak melihat wujud wujud apapun disekitarnya,tapi mengapa ada dua bayangan

Sehun memperhatikan bayangan disampingnya,tinggi,besar nampak seperti seorang bapak bapak yang membawa sesuatu berbentuk aneh

Oh itu seperti gergaji

Hening

Tiba tiba bayangan itu bergerak,mengangkat gergaji nya tinggi tinggi dan

Seett

Memotong leher sehun

Hening

"Apapa apaan.."Gumam sehun

Oh tidak,dia hanya melalukannya kepada bayangan sehun,tapi bayangan sehun tampak bergerak,kepala dan tubuhnya terbagi dua

Sehun memandang ngeri bayangannya sendiri,dia meraba lehernya,tak kenapa napa

"Matikan lilinnya,itu mengganggu"seru seseorang disebelah sehun

Sehun terlonjak kaget,dia menyorot tubuh itu dan...

Persis seperti bayangan tadi

Sosok tinggi yang membawa gergaji

Sehun berbalik dan berlari kencang Lilinnya pun mati terhembus angin,ia terus berlari, kejadian bayangan yang memotong kepala bayangannya pun terus terputar diotaknya

"Ahk..."Kakinya terkilir di lantai yang lebih rendah,sepertinya sebuah anak tangga

Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan dan tubuhnya jatuh kedepan

Brak,dug,bruk,brak

Tubuhnya terpental pental jatuh dari anak tangga satu ke yang lainnya

Dug

"Aahk.."Sehun memegangi punggungnya yang terasa ngilu

'Apa apaan,mengapa bisa aku jatuh dari tangga!bahkan aku tidak tahu ada tangga disini''batinnya

Lemas sekali,sehun sampai tidak mampu untuk duduk,dia membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring di lantai kayu yang sedikit lembab

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya,lantai di ruangan basement yang ini terbuat dari kayu

"Basement ini dua lantai?mengapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku dasar brengsek!"Sehun mengumpat,menumpahkan kekesalannya entah pada siapa

Hawa dingin menerpa kulis sehun,tiba tiba saja kantuk menyerangnya

"Tidak lucu tidur sekarang"rutuk sehun

Tapi dia tak dapat menahan rasa kantuk ini,rasanya seperti disumpel bertablet tablet obat tidur ,dia menyerah melawan rasa kantuk ini yang malah membuatnya pusing dan diapun tertidur

[23:49]

Ruangan ini begitu gelap,kotor,pengap dan bau Mungkin sudah bertahun tahun tak tersentuh oleh kehidupan

Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu,pembunuhan sadis seorang gadis belasan tahun lalu,yang masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang

Dug,sreet,dug,sreet

Langkah kaki terdengar sayup sayup dari kejauhan,seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi masuk ke ruangan ini

Ah,itu tao dan tubuh luhan

Tao menyeret tubuh luhan ke pinggir dekat tumpukan kayu dan jelaga,mungkin itu dimaksudkan sebagai perapian

Tao mengambil korek,dan mulai membakar kayunya,dan api pun menyala

Kayu itu sudah lapuk dan lembab,sulit sekali untuk membuatnya terbakar,tao menyerah dan lebih memilih menyalakan lilin miliknya

Dia menyorot kan cahaya lilin kearah luhan,wajah luhan sangat pucat dan basah oleh keringat

Tao mengernyit jijik

"Siapa disana?"Suara lantang datang dari arah belakang tao

"Ini aku"

Seseorang berlari mendekat

"Ah syukurlah tao,dan apakah itu luhan?oh tidak apa yang terjadi?"Seru kyungsoo cemas

"Tidak ada"

"Bagaimana mungkin?sudah jelas sekali dia pingsan dan kau berkata dia tidak ada apa apa?"Kyungsoo memandang tao dengan muka heran,sementara tao yang ditatap hanya memandang wajah luhan dengan tatapan kosong

"Shut up"

Kyungsoo tak percaya,ada apa dengan tao,dia tak menjawab semua pertanyaannya dan malah memintanya diam?

"Tao kau kenapa?"Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu tao dan memberanikan diri menatap sahabatnya itu

"Shut up bitch!"Tao berteriak kencang lalu mencekik leher kyungsoo

"Aarggh!aa..ppha yanhgg..kaau lakh ..ukan akh!?"

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan tao dari lehernya,tapi dia kalah tenaga Tubuhnya yang kecil harus bersaing yang benar saja?

"Argh!"Tao meringis memegang bagian vitalnya yang baru saja ditendang kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan,dia mengambil lilin lalu mencoba berlari menjauhi tao yang sedang kesakitan

Tiba tiba saja dia teringat luhan,bagaimana dengan luhan?bagaimana jika tao yang kerasukan itu melukai tubuh sahabatnya?

"Tolong!siapapun tolong aku!"Teriak kyungsoo,tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan,kakinya yang gemetar lemas dipaksakan untuk terus berlari

"Bagaimana ini?mengapa jadi begini?"Desah nya cemas

Kai side

Pundak kai semakin pegal,mungkin karena kelelahan berjalan sedari tadi

Pip pip pip pip

Alarm?ia melirik arlojinya,menekan tombol light dan..

"Yes!jam 12!permainan selesai"teriak kai kegirangan

"Tolong!siapapun tolong aku!"Siapa itu?kai terdiam waspada

Suara itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri,

Terdengar langkah kaki mendekat,kai menyalakan lilinnya dan...

Bruk

Tubuh kyungsoo tersungkur lemas tak terlalu jauh darinya,kai panik,ia lantas berlari mendekati tubuh kyungsoo yang tampak kelelahan

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya kai,ia membantu kyungsoo untuk duduk

"Tao!dia bukan tao!ehm maksudku dia kerasukan!tolong luhan segera!"Ujar kyungsoo dengan nada cemas,baju nya telah basah oleh keringat,dia takut..sangat takut

"Tapi ini sudah jam dua belas dan itu artinya permainan berakhir!mengapa mereka tak mau pergi?"

"Aku tak tau!cepat tolong luhan dan aku akan mencari saklar lampu!"

"Baik,berhati hatilah"pesan kai,dia pun segera berdiri dan akan melangkahkan kaki mencari luhan dan tao

"Kau yang harus hati hati"

Kai berjalan cepat,dia cemas,walaupun dia bukan sahabat dekat luhan tapi dia merasa sekarang mereka adalah satu

Hidup dan mati mereka dipertaruhkan Walaupun seharusnya hantu tak bisa melukai manusia tapi sekarang kemungkinan itu terasa sangat besar

Tak lama,kai melihat cahaya lilin di seberang ruangan,oh mungkinkah itu mereka?

Kai mulai mengendap perlahan,dia tak mau membuat tao yang tampak membelakanginya kaget dan menerkamnya,jangan sampai

kai mematikan lilinnya lalu dia masukan kedalam saku,mengendap,mencoba tidak membuat suara tapi sialnya dia menginjak sesuatu

Srek

Tao menegakan tubuhnya,kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kekiri

Sepi

Dia sedikit mengendikan bahunya lalu kembali menunduk,dia seperti sedang berbuat sesuatu pada luhan

Kai mengehembuskan napas nya lega,beberapa langkah lagi,dia kembali mengendap perlahan

Keringat kai mengalir di pelipisnya,sekarang dia sudah berada dibelakang tao,jantungnya berdetak keras

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Batin kai ragu,dia takut salah mengambil langkah yang pastinya akan berakibat fatal

Kai akan mencekiknya,mungkin hantu itu akan sesak napas dan keluar,begitulah pikiran kai

Kai menjulurkan tangannya kedepan,mendekat kearah tao

Kepala Tao berbalik 180 derajat,matanya menatap tajam kearah kai

Kai tercekat,itu bukan wajah tao!bukan itu bukan tao yang dia lihat beberapa jam yang lalu

Kai lemas, wajah tao tak berupa,kulit pipi sebelah kirinya berongga seperti sarang lebah,matanya berwarna merah pekat tanpa kornea atau pupil atau apalah itu

Kai mundur ketakutan setengah mati,tangannya mencoba meraba sekitarnya agar dia tak jatuh

Sementara tao,dia berdiri mendekati kai,masih dengan posisi badannya yang menghadap kearah lainnya sementara kepalanya berbalik 180 derajat

kai masih berjalan mundur mengimbangi langkah tao yang mendekat,tapi tiba tiba tao berlari kearahnya

Kai diam mematung,entah kenapa seperti ada tindihan di pundaknya,dia tak bisa bergerak bahkan hanya untuk menutup matanya

Tao mencakar pipi kai,matanya masih menatap tajam kai

"Aargh!lepaskan aku brengsek!"Raung kai kesakitan,dia mencoba mendorong tubuh kai tapi tenaganya seolah tak berarti apa apa

Tao tertawa menyeramkan,kuku kukunya masih mencakar keras pipi kai sampai kulitnya robek bahkan dagingnya tercabik

Kai merasakan perih dan kaku yang amat sangat,kakinya terasa lumpuh,dia akan menyerah tapi tiba tiba

Lampunya menyala,terang menyilaukan

Kai seolah mendapatkan kembali tenaganya,dia mendorong tao sekuat tenaga

Tubuh tao tersungkur,dia menjerit memilukan dan..pingsan

Kai meraba pipinya,sobekannya cukup panjang dan sangat pedih

"Kai.."Suara memanggil dari kejauhan,disusul suara langkah kaki

Kai menoleh,ada kyungsoo dan chanyeol disana

Chanyeol berlari seraya memeluknya

"Bersyukurlah kita bisa selamat"bisiknya

"Luhan...mengapa bisa beginii"jerit kyungsoo,sontak chanyeol dan kai menoleh dan menghampiri kyungsoo yang berada disebelah tubuh luhan yang masih terbaring

Tangan luhan,ada luka membentuk kata disana

'Start'

apa maksudnya?

"Eung"terdengar lenguhan lembut,kai menoleh

Tao siuman,dia memijat pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing

"Kau baik baik saja?"Tanya kai,dia lalu membantu tao berdiri dan menuntunnya mendekati kyungsoo

"Soo"tao memeluk tubuh mungil dihadapannya,tubuh kyungsoo bergetar menahan tangis

Chanyeol menggendong luhan yang masih pingsan,dia lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan

"Ayo kita cari baekhyun dan sehun"ucapnya datar

Yang lain pun membuntuti dibelakang nya

"Kita cari kemana?"Tanya kai

"Kalau baekhyun,biar ku coba telfon"

"Halo baekhyun,kau dimana?"

Yang lain menatap tao harap harap cemas

"Dia tak menyahut"

"Coba loadspeaker"

Tao menekan tombol di smartphone nya

Bzzz bzzz

"Baekhyun jawab,ini aku tao"

Bzzz bzzz

Clap

Terputus

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Hei bukankah itu baekhyun?"Seru chanyeol

Mereka menghampiri baekhyun yang terbaring,darah mengering disekitar pelipisnya yang tampak robek,mukannya pucat pasi

"Kita harus segera membawa nya kedokter"

"Biar aku yang membawanya"chanyeol mengajukan diri

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"Tanya kyungsoo ragu

"Aku membawa mobil,akan lebih cepat sampai bila bersamaku"

"Baiklah"

Kai mengambil alih menggendong luhan,dan chanyeol mencoba menggendong baekhyun

"Ini lebih berat dari luhan"keluh chanyeol,diapun pergi meninggalkan ruangan

"Sadarkan luhan sekarang"ujar kyungsoo,dia lalu menepuk lembut pipi sahabatnya

"Bangunlah"

Ajaib,tak lama luhan berkedip gelisah

"Aww..perih"lirihnya

"Ayo luhan,kita harus mencari sehun dan pergi dari sini!bangunlah"kyungsoo membantu sehun berdiri

"Disini"tao memanggil tak jauh dari situ,dia sedang menunduk kan badannya melihat kebawah

"Kyung,kau tak bilang diisini dua lantai"

"Aku juga baru tau"

"Sehun"seru kai,kai segera turun dan menghampiri sehun

"Bangunlah sehun"kai cemas,sangat terlihat di wajahnya bahwa dia benar benar khawatir

"Dia hanya tidur"ujar tao santai"lihatlah napas nya teratur"

"Eung.."Sehun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan,"sudah pagikah?"

"Bodoh" kai menyerbu sehun dengan jitakan mautnya/? "Kenapa bisa kau tidur disaat saat begini bodohh!"

"Sudahlah,ayo kita pulang"kyungsoo melerai

"Baiklah"

##

"Kita berpisah disini?"Tanya sehun,yang lain hanya berpandangan

"Aku akan pulang bersama kyungsoo dan luhan"tao menarik kedua tangan sahabatnya tanpa pamit atau apapunlah

"Huh,tak tau terimakasih!ayo sehun kita pulang"kai menarik rambut sehun dan menyeretnya pulang

"Chanyeol hyung mana?"

"Oiya,dia kan dirumah sakit!"Kai baru ingat"kita susul?"

"Aku lelah"

"Baiklah,pulang langsung saja ya!"

"Naik taksi?"

"Kau punya uang memangnya?"

"Tidak"

"Maknae. Bodoh"

[Seoul university ; canteen]

"Sungguh?lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya tao heboh,matanya membulat setiap kali mendengar bagian bagian cerita kyungsoo yang mengejutkan

"Aku pasrah saja,kalo aku bergerak terus aku khawatir telingaku robek"kyungsoo meraba lagi telinganya yang berlubang

"Lalu hant..."

"Ehem,boleh kami bergabung?"Dehem chanyeol memotong omongan tao,terlihat kai dan sehun dibelakangnya memasang wajah sok cakep

"Tentu saja boleh"luhan tersenyum ramah,kyungsoo dan tao memandang heran kearah luhan pasalnya sedaritadi luhan hanya diam dan memasang muka kusut,tapi kenapa sekarang dia tampak ceria?

"Terimakasih"chanyeol pun duduk dikursi kosong berhadapan dengan kyungsoo,sehun memilih duduk didepan tao dan kai didepan luhan tentu saja

Luhan melongo memandangi kai yang duduk dihadapannya "huft"dia kembali memasang wajah unmoodnya

Tao mengerling penuh arti kearah kyungsoo,dan mereka memberikan tatapan 'oh jadi begitu ya' kearah luhan

"Hentikan"sahut luhan dengan nada malas "oiya chanyeol,bagaimana baekhyun?kata kyungsoo kau yang membawanya ke rumah sakit kan?"

"Iya lu,luka di pelipisnya agak dalam terlebih terlambatnya pertolongan membuatnya dia akan istirahat beberapa hari"jawab chanyeol

"Ehm begitu ,zitao pulang sekolah kita jenguk baekhyun ya?"Luhan merajuk imut

"Of course deer"tao dan kyungsoo serempak menjawab

Luhan menatap sehun,mencoba menarik perhatiannya tapi sehun malah memalingkan muka kearah lain membuat luhan cemberut lagi

"Eh,kau memang punya lubang anting kyung?keren sekali"ejek kai

"Ini gara gara kejadian kemarin bodoh,memangnya aku perempuan membuat lubang anting segala"kyungsoo sewot

"Hah?kenapa bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang"

"Lalu,benang putih itu apanya?"Tanya kai polos

"Benang?"Kyungsoo meraba telinganya,benar,ada sesuatu yang tipis Dia juga baru menyadarinya

"Entahlah"kyungsoo menarik benda menyerupai benang itu

Yang lain memperhatikan,kyungsoo terus menarik benang yang tidak ada habisnya itu

"Coba digunting"tao menyarankan,dia membuka tasnya,lalu memberikan sebuah gunting

Kyungsoo menerimanya,dia menggunting benang itu

Grep

Gelap

"Hei ada apa ini!?"Kyungsoo panik,dia meraba sekitarnya

"Kau kenapa soo?"

"Gelap!"

"Panggil petugas uks tao!"Jerit luhan khawatir

.

.

.

.

.

to be continued...

haloha...saya anak baru disini, saya 13 menuju 14 y.o jika ingin mengenal lebih dekat pm or follow fathiya_076^^

mencoba menjadi author._.saya biasa menulis cerita tapi ga dikasi liat siapa siapa,dan sekarang saya mulaicoba coba mencoba men share kali aja kepake/?

RnR plis saya sangat butuh masukan agar ff ini berlanjut:D

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Wraith

Genre : Horror , Mistery

Cast : find it by yourself

Disclaimer : cast milik dirinya masing masing, story murni milik sayaa

note : no copast , don't like don't read , terinspirasi dari beberapa urban legend tapi tanpa maksud menplagiat . typo?manusiawi

.

.

happy reading

.

.

all is author pov

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini?bukankah permainan itu sudah selesai?"Tao memijat pelipisnya,dia sedang menunggui baekhyun di rumah sakit

"Apakah itu efek samping permainan nya?"

"Entahlah,kyungsoo tidak menyebut nyebut tentang itu"baekhyun mencoba mengingat ngingat 2hari yang lalu,saat kyungsoo menemukan permainan itu dan berkata kalau dia ingin mencobanya

Tadi,setelah kejadian kyungsoo menarik benang tipis di telinganya dia segera dibawa ke ternyata itu masalah serius sehingga dia dipindahkan ke rumah sakit Dokter memvonis kyungsoo buta permanen,ternyata benang tipis itu adalah saraf matanya

Kyungsoo tidak ingin diganggu,tadi saat sahabatnya (read:tao dan luhan) bersama sahabat sahabat barunya (read:chanyeol,kai,sehun)menjenguknya bermasuk menghibur dia malah meminta ditinggalkan sendiri,tapi luhan keukeuh ingin menemani kyungsoo dan akhirnya hanya tao yang menjenguk baekhyun

"Kau akan menemaniku?"Tanya baekhyun,dia menatap tao yang terlihat sangat depresi

"Entahlah,aku ingin istirahat"

"Kalau begitu pulanglah,istirahat yang cukup"baekhyun mengelus poni tao lembut,namja yang diperlakukan begitu hanya tersenyum lalu berpamitan pulang

Baekhyun menatap punggung tao yang hilang dibalik pintu dia lalu mendesah pelan,ada rasa penyesalan dibaliknya

"Kenapa jadi begini"dia menutup muka dengan kedua tangannya,beginikah yang kyungsoo rasakan?sekarang dan selamanya?gelap,pekat,seperti di basement itu

Brak

Reflek baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara,ada seseorang yang membobol pintu kamarnya

Siapa dia,seorang wanita memakai pakaian serba hitam menatap tajam kearahnya dan mulai berjalan

KEARAHNYA?

Baekhyun panik,dia berusaha berdiri atau memanggil suster tapi dia merasakan apa yang namanya 'tindihan' dia tak tahan diam memperhatikan wanita itu yang terus mendekat ditambah bau busuk yang mulai menyerbak keseluruh ruangan

Wanita itu tampak berjalan tertatih tatih,baekhyun lalu melihat kearah kakinya dan ternyata sebelah kaki wanita itu tampak membusuk dan lunglai seperti tidak ada tulang yang menyangganya

Beberapa langkah lagi wanita itu akan berdiri disebelah kasur baekhyun,baekhyun mencoba menutup matanya menghindari tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya

"Temani..akuu.."Suara lirih itu menyapa telinga baekhyun,membuat bulu kuduknya semakin meremang

"TIDAK"baekhyun seperti mendapatkan kembali kontrol atas tubuhnya,dia berteriak sekuat tenaga dan menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya

"PERGI DARI SINI!JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

Seorang suster masuk dan memegangi tangan baekhyun yang meronta

"Tuan byun,tenanglah"suster itu mrncoba menenangkan baekhyun dengan mengelus surai coklatnya lembut

Nafas baekhyun yang tadinya memburu mulai teratur,dia memejamkan matanya mencoba menenangkan deru jantungnya

"Suruh wanita itu pergi!aku tidak mengenalnya!aku tidak ingin diganggu siapapun sekarang"

"Wanita mana?anda sendiri disini,seseorang yang terakhir menjenguk anda adalah sahabat anda yang bernama tao"

"Tapi tadi,aku tidak mungkin salah liat suster aku tidak buta!"Baekhyun keras kepala,suster hanya menatap bingung baekhyun

"Yasudah,istirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh"baekhyun dipaksa berbaring lalu diselimuti sebatas perut

"Kalau ada apa apa kau bisa menekan tombol di sebelah ranjangmu dan suster akan datang"suster itu tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan keluar

Baekhyun masih tak mengerti,mana mungkin itu tidak nyata,dia merasakan semuanya mulai dari suara pintu yang didobrak kencang,suara lirih wanita itu sampai tindihan yang dia rasakan itu semua nyata

Baekhyun lebih memilih memikirkannya nanti,kepala nya sudah terasa berat. Baekhyun lalu menatap langit-langit ruangannya dan mulai terlelap

Dan tampa dia sadari,di sudut ruangan,wanita itu masih menatap tajam kearahnya.

[Chanyeol's room]

"Semakin berjalannya waktu semakin seram saja disini"kai bergidik

"Tentu saja,ini kan darang setan"sehun dan kai lalu tergelak bersamaan dengan mendaratnya jitakan di masing masing kepala mereka

"Berhenti bercanda!apa kalian tidak belajar dari pengalaman kita kemarin kemarin?jangan seenaknya berbicara"

"Maafkan kami hyung,kami tidak akan mengulanginya"

"Bagus!sekarang kita harus mencari info tentang permainan pemanggil arwah itu"Chanyeol lallu membuka laptopnya,mulai mem-browsing 'permainan pemanggil arwah'

Banyak sekali web yang ditemukan,chanyeol lalu membuka alamat yang bertuliskan 'info lengkap mengenai permainan memanggil arwah penghuni bangunan"

"Aku merasa kita konyol"sehun bergumam,tatapannya masih tertuju ke laptop yang berada dipangkuan chanyeol

"Iya tapi ini semua terlalu nyata untuk kita anggap sebagai halusinasi"kai menanggapi,tangannya mengelus dagu sembari membaca artikel di laptop

"Hey lihat"chanyeol mem-blok paragraf yang bertuliskan

'Note : -jika mereka terpanggil kita tak bisa mengontrol mereka yang berarti para arwah bisa saja pergi / tidak setelah permainan berakhir'

Wajah mereka bertiga memucat

"Gotcha!"

"Aaaaaa"sehun kai dan chanyeol berlarian heboh karna sebuah suara yang tiba tiba menggema diruangan ini

"Chanyeol jangan berisik!aku sedang belajar!"Seru kris-kakak chanyeol-dari kamar sebelah

Mereka seperti tersadar dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar kris hyung

"Dikamarku ada hantu hyung"chanyeol menjerit dramatis

"Jangan mengada-ngada!cepat pergi dari kamarku kalian bertiga"

Sehun dan kai pun membuntuti chanyeol masih dengan muka pucat

"Aku tidak mau tidur dikamarmu hyung"

"Iya benar,seram sekali"

"lalu kita tidur dimana?"

"Diruang tamumu sajalah"

"Ide bagus"

Someone call the doctor nal butjapgo malhaejwo Sarangeun byeong, jungdok Overdose

Handpone kai berbunyi,dia lalu melirik nomor di layar yang tidak terdaftar di kontaknya

Sigani jinalsurok tongjedo himdeureojyeo Jeomjeom gipsugi ppajyeoganda Eh~Oh

"Siapa ya?"

Pip

"Yeoboseyo?"

Tak ada jawaban

"Siapa disana?"

Hening

Pip

Kai menekan tombol merah si smartphonenya,orang iseng sepertinya pikir kai

"Sampai dimana tadi?"

"Kita tidur diruang tengah"chanyeol segera turun lalu melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa sesampainya di ruang dan kai mengikuti

"Aku tidak melihat apapun di basemet,hanya tao yang ingin melihat sebenarnya"kata kai yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare oleh hyung dan hoobae-nya

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan menguncimu dikamarku sendirian!"

"Ampunn"kai meringis

"Sudahlah,sudah malam ayo tidur"

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya karna merasa kan air yang menyentuh tangannya,Dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk menjauhi air itu dan kembali berapa lama,air itu kembali mengenai ujung sikutnya

"Apa sih ini?"Sehun beranjak bangun dan melihat kesebelah kanan nya,chanyeol masih tidur lelap,sebelah kirinya,itu kai dan dia

"KAI!"Sehun mendekati tubuh sahabatnya,dia panik karna ternyata air itu adalah darah yang tampak keluar dari sekujur tubuh kai

Dia tidak mungkin salah liat,darah itu begitu banyak menggenang disekitar tubuh kai

Chanyeol tersentak bangun saat mendengar pekikan sehun,dia reflek menoleh dan mendapati sehun yang mengguncang tubuh kai yang berlumuran ... Darah?

"Hei ada apa ini?dan..darah?"Chanyeol menghampiri sehun,otak nya masih lemot memproses apa yang terjadi

"Kai bangunlah!"Sehun menepuki pipi kai

"Hah!?darah!?ini darah sehun!apa yang terjadi?"Chanyeol baru konek

Suara bass chanyeol cukup membuat kai yang memang sangat susah dibangunkan meninggalkan alam mimpinya dan terbangun "Hei berisik sekali!"

Kai berusaha duduk dengan satu tangannya menaha ke lantai,tapi lantainya terasa licin dan tangannya terpeleset

"Awww"kai memekik lalu melihat kelantai dan menjerit heboh "darah!darah siapa ituuu!"

"Itu darahmu kai,kau ini bagaimana?tak terasa sakit atau apakah?"Sehun heran dengan tingkah kai yang tak menunjukan gelagat kesakitan atau apalah yang bisa mempertanggung jawabkan darah yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya

"Darahku?"

"Iya!"

"Mana mungkin?"

"Lihat sekujur badanmu bodoh"

Kai melihat kearah kakinya,dan benar saja dia tampak seperti baru mandi darah. kai mencium cairan merah kental itu,benar itu bau darah

"Aku ke toilet dulu"wajah chanyeol pucat,dia menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak diperutnya sedari tadi tapi sepertinya sesuatu itu sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi

"Uweekkk"terdengar suara chanyeol dari toilet,ya bau darah itu membuatnya mual sekali.

"Tidak sakit kah?"Tanya sehun dengan pandangan kau-aneh-atau-bodoh-sih kepada kai

"Tidak sama sekali"kai mencoba berdiri,dia harus mandi cepat hari ini

"Kita harus segera membersihkannya sebelum salah satu keluarga chanyeol melihat!bisa bisa mereka pingsan"sehun membuka kaos atasnya dan mulai mengelap cairan kental itu

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi,dia memakai masker agar bau laknat itu tidak tercium lagi olehnya.

"Hyung bantu aku bersihkan dan kau kai mandilah cepat!"

"Tapi aku ga bawa baju ganti"

"Ambil di lemariku"ujar chanyeol,diapun lalu membuka bajunya dan membantu sehun

Kai berjalan ke toilet yang menyatu dengan kamar mandi itu,dia melihat kain lap di samping pintu "Mereka bodoh,disini ada lap malah menggunakan baju"gumam kai lalu dia masuk dan mulai mandi

Ting tong

Ting tong

"Ah brengsek,bertamu tidak tau waktu!"Chanyeol mengelap sisa sisa darah ditangannya dan jalan menuju pintu,dia membuka sedikit lalu mengintip keluar

"Hai"sapa tamu itu yang ternyata Luhan dan Tao

"Hai,ada apa?kenapa kalian bisa mengetahui rumahku?"

"Kami bertanya ke kakak ku yang kebetulan teman kris hyung,dia kakak mu kan?"

"Iya,kalau begitu masuklah!tapi berjanji jangan berteriak atau apapun dirumahku"

"Lagian untuk apa kami berteriak?"Luhan melengos masuk dan diikuti tao,mereka mengikuti chanyeol keruang tengah

"Kau tak pake baju"tao menunjuk punggung putih chanyeol

"Itu karna kami ada urusan disini"

"Ohmygod!"Pekik luhan dan tao bersamaan

"Suut!kubilang jangan berisik!"

Tao lemas melihat darah sebanyak itu,dia terduduk lemas

"Maaf tapi itu sangat..."Tao tak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya dan membuang muka kearah lain

"Sexy.."Lirih luhan

Chanyeol memasang muka cengo,"apanya yang sexy?kau ini abnormal atau bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menatap cengo muka luhan yang tak bisa digambarkan,mata luhan terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'o'.chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan luhan yang ternyata mengarah ke sehun yang topless

"Kukira apa"rutuk chanyeol lalu berjalan menghampiri sehun dan kembali membantunya

"Jelaskan ada apa ini?"Tao masih terduduk lemas sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang agak merinding melihat darah menggenang seperti itu

"Nanti kujelaskan"chanyeol berjalan kearah dapur,melemparkan bajunya dan baju sehun ke keranjang cucian kotor dan melemparkan tubuh toplessnya ke sofa

"Pakailah baju!menjijikan sekali kalian ini,seperti gay tau"tao menatap sinis chanyeol dan sehun yang tampak tidak menggubris perkataannya

Tak lama kai keluar dengan hanya memakai boxer berwarna-warni,tao memandang nista kearah kai yang tampak tak peduli

"Hyung,pinjam bajumu"

"Ambil saja dilemariku"

Kai berjalan kearah tangga dan masuk kekamar chanyeol

"Oh iya,ngomong ngomong ada apa kemari?"

"Kami ingin mengabari kalian kalo kyungsoo sudah mau keluar rumah dan baekhyun semalam sudah pulang dari rumah sakit"terang luhan,dia duduk dilantai disamping tao yang masih terduduk lemas disitu

"Baguslah,semoga kai adalah korban terakhir"sehun menghela napasnya pelan

"Kai kenapa?"Tao membulatkan matanya,dia menggeser duduknya lebih mendekati sofa yang chanyeol dan sehun duduki,begitupun dengan luhan yang mengikuti menggeser duduknya

"Darah itu,itu darah pun tak tau bagaimana kejadian detailnya tapi ketika aku bangun,aku melihat darah menggenang disekitarnya"sehun kembali menghela napas

Sementara tao dan luhan hanya menunduk menyesal atas apa yang mereka perbuat kemarin-kemarin.

"Tapi dia tidak terlihat sakit sedikitpun"tambah chanyeol,tak lama terdengar langkah orang yang menuruni tangga

"Hai luhan,tao ada apa kemari?"tanya seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah orang yang baru mereka bicarakan,kai.

"Hanya mengabarkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang sudah ..emm..kai apa kau baik baik saja?"Raut wajah tao berubah menjadi khawatir

"Tenanglah,tidak ada hal buruk yang saja semuanya tidak terjadi"kai lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping chanyeol

Kai lalu tersenyum untuk membalas tatapan cemas dari luhan dan tao untuk meyakinkan kalau dirinya baik baik saja,atau mungkin tidak...

[Kyungsoo's room]

Ruangan 5x6 dengan balutan cat warna biru tenang itu tampak suram,hanya ada sorotan sinar matahari sore yang tembus dari balik gorden. Disisi ranjang,tampak terduduk seorang pria yang memiliki postur mungil,ya dia adalah kyungsoo.

Kesunyian sangat terasa,hanya ada suara jarum jam dinding yang bergeser dari detik ke detik. Hanya ada kyungsoo disini,kepala nya tertunduk,urat tampak menonjol disekitar pelipisnya

Muka kyungsoo memerah,dia terus mengerjapkan mata bulat nya tapi tetap saja..dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa,semuanya sejak dulu,kyungsoo sangat membenci warna hitam.

Tok tok tok

"Kyungsoo"panggil seseorang dari luar kamar,kyungsoo hanya menaikan kepalanya tanpa menjawab sahutan ibunya

"ayo turun,kita makan sayang"ibunya mencoba membujuk kyungsoo makan,mungkin ini sudah yang ke 100kali ia membujuk putra semata wayang nya tapi tetap saja,dia tak mendapat jawaban

Didepan kamar pintu kyungsoo,ibunya kembali menunduk kecewa. Ia berbalik menghadap luhan "entahlah,padahal kemarin dia sudah mau diajak jalan-jalan"

Luhan memandang iba kearah kamar sahabatnya,sahabatnya yang dulu ceria,lucu,dan terkenal dengan mata bulatnya yang besar nan menggemaskan sekarang menjadi pemurung dan tertutup,bahkan kepada ibunya.

"Soo,jika kau sudah merasa baikan dan mau bertemu denganku datanglah kerumahku"tak ada sautan,luhan menatap ibu kyungsoo dan pintu kamar sahabatnya itu bergantian "kalau begitu saya pamit dulu,selamat sore" luhan membungkukan tubuh nya sopan,dia pun berlalu menuju pintu dan keluar dari rumah itu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat mendengar suara sahabatnya itu,jujur dia sangat merindukan luhan,tao,baekhyun,bahkan dia ingin bertemu chanyeol,kai dan sehun.

"Sudahlah bodoh!mungkin mereka akan jijik melihatmu yang buta ini!ya tentu saja!"Kyungsoo menarik kencang rambutnya sendiri,emosinya mulai tidak stabil

Dia mengernyit merasakan perih dikepalanya,tapi disisi lain batinnya merasa puas ketika ia merasakan sakit disekitar tubuhnya. Kyungsoo pun mencoba kembali menarik rambutnya dan kali ini lebih kencang,sehingga terlihat helai helai rambut yang rontok di telapak tangannya

"Hahaha,hai bodoh!kau buta ya?haha"jemari lembutnya mengusap-ngusap telinganya sendiri,dia menggumam tak jelas dan tiba-tiba saja menarik telinganya sendiri

"Ah sakit!ampuni aku!"Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan "hahaha!rasakan itu!kau memang tidak pantas hidup dasar tidak berguna" lelaki itu berdialog sendiri seolah dia memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda

Plak

Dia lalu menampar pipinya sendiri hingga terlihat memerah,mencubiti tangannya hingga berdarah dan masih saja menariki rambutnya yang terlihat menipis.

"Berdirilah bodoh!tunjukan bahwa kau cukup pintar untuk berjalan ke sekeliling kamarmu dengan matamu yang buta!" Teriaknya kepada dirinya sendiri, kyungsoo pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan lurus

Bug

Tubuh kyungsoo membentur tembok kamarnya,dia memutar arah dan mulai berjalan lagi

Brak

Kembali tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu,kyungsoo meraba sekitar dan menemukan bahwa yang dia tabrak itu adalah tv mini dikamarnya.

"Tubruk saja itu semua!dasar buta!hahahaha"dia lalu mendorong dengan sengaja tv kesayangannya itu

Brak

Layar tv nya itu pecah,kepingan kepingan kaca bertebaran disekitar tempat jatuhnya. Kyungsoo mendesis,dia lalu melangkah kan kakinya dan tepat mengenai salah satu kepingan kaca

"Ahk.."Rintihnya,dia terduduk lalu memegangi kakinya.

Sementara itu ibu kyungsoo mendengar suara suara kencang dari arah kamar anaknya mulai khawatir,diapun segera berlari menaiki tangga dan menggedor kencang pintu kamar anak kesayangannya itu

"Sayang buka pintunya!ibu mohon buka sayang!"

Kyungsoo pun berdiri,dia kembali tidak memperhatikan sakit dikakinya. Dia mencoba berjalan mendekati pintu dengan cara meraba sekitar,sesampainya disitu dia memutar kunci kamarnya lalu membukakan pintu itu untuk ibunya

"Apa?"Tanya kyungsoo dingin

"Ada apa sayang?berisik sekali!"Ibu kyungsoo mencoba melirik kedalam

"Tidak ada apa apa"kyungsoo bersiap menutup pintunya,tetapi ditahan oleh ibunya

"Ibu mohon jangan seperti ini sayang.."keluh ibu kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sarat akan kesedihan,matanya menatap anaknya lekat lekat yang terlihat berantakan. Ibunya mengingat kembali anaknya yang tidak seperti ini,kyungsoo itu anak yang ceria dulunya sebelum dia divonis buta seumur hidup.

"Sudahlah bu,jangan ganggu aku"kyungsoo kembali mencoba menutup pintu kamarnya,tapi kembali ditahan oleh ibunya,"ibu mohon"ibunya menghampiri dan segera memeluk tubuh anaknya yang terasa dingin

"Jauhi aku!"Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh ibunya,tenaga nya yang besar membuat tubuh ibunya limbung kebelakang dan menabrak besi penghalang tangga dan terjatuh di tangga.

Tubuh Ibunya terbanting-banting di anak tangga,kepalanya terbentur besi untuk berpegangan dan akhirnya tergeletak dilantai dengan darah mengalir dari hidung dan belakang kepalanya.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara ribut itu,dia mencoba mengira apa yang terjadi pada ibunya.

"Ibu.."Panggil kyungsoo lirih,dia mencoba meraba sekitar dan mulai berjalan kearah tangga.

"Akkk..."Suara kyungsoo tercekat,seseorang mencekik lehernya kuat kuat. Dia mencoba bernapas tapi sulit,tenaga orang yang mencekiknya itu begitu besar

"Le..aakk..passhh.."Kyungsoo mencoba memegang tangan pencekiknya tapi tidak bisa,tidak ada tangan yang memegang lehernya tapi dia benar benar dicekik.

Wajah kyungsoo mulai memburu,paru-paru nya sudah sangat butuh asupan oksigen sekarang juga. Kekuatan cekikan nya semakin bertambah,kyungsoo kewalahan untuk memberontak,dia memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sesak didadanya

.

.

.

Mata bulat itu terus terpejam...

[Seoul University . 8 A.M]

Baekhyun memasuki kampus yang sudah 2 hari dia tinggalkan,dia berjalan memasuki koridor utama sambil menikmati udara segar pewangi ruangan yang merebak memenuhi ruangan.

Bruk

Baekhyun menubruk seseorang didepannya, "maaf aku tidak sengaja"baekhyun sedikit membungkukan badannya kedepan dan menatap orang yang ditabraknya.

"Tidak apa,memang macet disini"jawab wanita dihadapannya,wajahnya tampak sembab

"Memangnya ada apa disitu?"Baekhyun menunjuk kerumunan disudut ruangan yang tampak dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kampusnya.

"Do Kyungsoo,anak jurusan culinary arts meninggal kemarin malam"wanita itu sedikit terisak,matanya yang berkaca kaca masih menatap baekhyun. Baekhyun terngaga dan membulatkan matanya

"Jangan bercanda!dia itu sahabatku!tidak lucu kau bicara seperti itu!"Baekhyun menunjuk wajah wanita itu,dia benar benar marah atas apa yang dikatakan wanita itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda!lihatlah sendiri. Dia juga temanku,untuk apa aku berbohong"wanita itu kembali terisak,dia menatap baekhyun yang mulai melunak dan menatap tak percaya kearahnya.

"Pergilah,lihatlah sendiri"

Baekhyun menatap sekali lagi wanita dihadapannya,dia menatap kerumunan orang itu dan mulai berjalan mendekat dengan lemas. Pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan,berharap figura yang berada diatas rangkaian bunga itu bukan foto sahabatnya.

Foto didalam figura itu mulai jelas,lutut baekhyun terasa lemas ketika dia sudah cukup dekat untuk memastikan bahwa foto dan nama didalam figura itu benar benar foto dan nama sahabatnya.

Disana tertulis ' in memoriam Do Kyungsoo'

Baekhyun merasa pandangannya kabur,tubuhnya lemas lalu terjatuh,tetapi ada tangan yang menahannya:Chanyeol.

"Baek,aku turut berduka"chanyeol pun membawa baekhyun ke tempat duduk disekitar situ.

Baekhyun tidak menangis,dia masih merasa ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi. Matanya menatap nanar kearah foto sahabatnya yang tersenyum lebar membuat gusi dan giginya terlihat,itu senyuman khas kyungsoo,baekhyun sangat menyukai senyum kyungsoo.

"Katakan semua ini mimpi yeol,kumohon..."Baekhyun beralih menatap mata chanyeol dihadapannya,tersirat ekspresi penuh harap diwajahnya menunggu penjelasan dari lelaki dihadapannya ini.

Chanyeol bingung,dia tidak mungkin membohongi baekhyun tapi dia juga tidak ingin melihat baekhyun menangis.

"Maaf baek,tapi ini semua ditemukan tewas kehabisan napas didepan pintu kamarnya"

"Tapi ini tid.."Suara baekhyun tercekat,tenggorokannya terasa kering. Bayangan kyungsoo berkelebat di pikirannya, tawa nya,senyumnya,suara merdunya,masakan lezatnya,kepolosannya,mata bulatnya semua nya tampak nyata seolah kyungsoo benar benar berada dihadapannya.

Air mata baekhyun pun akhirnya terjatuh dari kelopak mata kirinya,menandakan air mata itu adalah air mata kesedihan nya. Kehilangan salah satu sosok sahabat terbaiknya.

"Tidak mungkin..hiks...ini semua..hanya mimpi!ini hanya mimpi!"Suara lirih baekhyun mulai berubah menjadi jeritan,baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu chanyeol disebelahnya.

"Tidak mungkin yeol!tidak...hiks.."Baekhyun berdiri dan kembali berjalan kearah meja berisikan bunga dan figura foto kyungsoo,sudah tidak terlalu ramai seperti tadi disini karna semua orang sudah mulai jika banyak yang bersedih kehilangan kyungsoo karena dia termasuka anak yang pintar dan ramah dikampus.

"Soo..jangan tinggalkan aku..aku menyayangimu kumohon kembalilahhh"baekhyun berlutut dan menatap foto dihadapannya,air matanya semakin mengalir deras membasahi kemeja yang dipakainya.

"Babysoo,kau dimana hah?kau bersembunyikan hikss..kumohon aku tidak ingin kau pergi..hiks aku tidak rela!"Terasa elusan dipundak baekhyun,baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati tao ikut berlutut disebelahnya dengan aliran air mata di pipinya. Tao nampak mencoba tersenyum menguatkan walau dia merasakan bagaimana pedihnya kehilangan kyungsoo kesayangan semua orang.

"Babysoo sedang tertidur baek,biarkan dia lebih tenang di dunia barunya.."Tao terisak menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya dipagi ini.

Tangisan baekhyun semakin menjadi,dia memeluk erat tao dan kembali menangis kencang melepaskan semua perasaan kecewa,sedih,kesal dan shock yang campur aduk didalam dadanya.

"Jam 11 nanti kyungsoo akan dimakamkan,dan kita harus datang mengantar nya ke peristirahatan terakhirnya"tao membalas memeluk baekhyun dan memejamkan matanya,air mata dia biarkan mengalir membasahi pipinya. Biarlah,biarkan matanya sembab,biarkan air matanya habis, asal untuk kyungsoo dia rela.

Dan biarkan penderitaan yang kyungsoo rasakan sebelum akhir hidupnya itu menjadi misteri.

[10.40 a.m]

Kerabat dan sahabat sahabat kyungsoo tampak berkumpul disekitar peti putih berhiaskan bunga bunga yang dominan berwarna putih.

Didalam peti itu,terbaring tubuh lelaki dengan kulit yang sudah pucat pasi dengan mata terpejam,kyungsoo terlihat damai dengan jas berwarna senada dengan petinya.

Baekhyun,luhan,tao,chanyeol,sehun dan kai adalah salah satu dari kerabat yang menghadiri pemakaman kyungsoo pagi ini,mata mereka terlihat sembab.

"Selamat tinggal sahabat,pada akhirnya pun kita pasti meninggalkan dunia ini. Walaupun aku masih tak percaya kau yang pertama pergi diantara kami,tapi kami percaya kau akan lebih tenang disana"

Kata-kata luhan itu membuat tangis baekhyun kembali pecah,dia memukul dadanya mencoba menghilangkan sesak yang semakin terasa memenuhi dadanya.

Beberapa orang mulai maju kedepan dan mencium kening kyungsoo untuk yang terakhir kali,tao mewakilkan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk mengucapkan salam terakhir.

Tao mencoba menahan tangisnya,dia berbisik pelan ditelinga sahabatnya 'kami semua menyayangimu,terimakasih' lalu mencium kening kyungsoo sekilas dan kembali ketempatnya disamping baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sudah dikubur,sekarang takkan ada lagi sosok kyungsoo yang akan bermain bersama kyungsoo akan selalu ada dihati mereka semua.

[4 p.m]

Kai mendribble bola ditangannya,mendekati ring dan menshot dengan gerakan yang profesional.

Dia lalu berjalan kearah tempat duduk,dimana disana duduk sehun dan chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan kai lekat lekat. Sehun menyodorkan lap bersih kepada kai, itu lap terakhir yang mereka bawa karena yang lain sudah ternoda darah yang kai keluarkan terus menerus seolah darah itu hanya seperti keringat biasa.

"Aku lelah" kai duduk disamping chanyeol dan mengambil lap yang disodorkan sehun,mengelap tubuhnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan kental itu.

"Kumohon,jangan darah" chanyeol pun berjalan masuk kekampus.

"Dia muntah muntah lagi pastinya"sehun mengikuti tubuh sahabatnya yang menghilang ke dalam kampus,dia lalu berganti menatap kai yang terlihat lesu.

"tak seperti biasanya aku cepat lelah begini"kai mengeluh,dia balik menatap sahabat yang memandang iba kepadanya.

"Apa kau merasa cepat lelah dimulai dari kejadian di rumah chanyeol hyung?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

"Apa tak sebaiknya kita periksa?"

"Baiklah,antarkan aku ya?"

"Oke" tak lama chanyeol pun datang dengan masker menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Ayo kita kerumah sakit,mengantar kai periksa"yang langsung diangguki oleh lelaki tinggi itu,dan mereka pun berjalan beriringan keluar dari halaman kampus.

[17.20]

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya kai,dia menunggu harap-harap cemas sedari tadi.

Dokter dengan nametag 'kim joonmyun' itu tersenyum ramah, "tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,hanya perbanyaklah istirahat"

"Benarkah?"Kai menghela napas lega,"terima kasih dokter"kai membungkuk dan keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan tadi. Dia menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Aku baik baik saja,hanya kelelahan"

"Apa kau mengatakan tentang darah darah?"

"Tidak,anggap saja itu tidak terjadi padaku oke."

"Baiklah ayo kita pulang"

[7 p.m]

"sehun,datanglah kebasement kampus dan ajak kai,chanyeol juga. Kita akan mencoba menghentikan teror ini"

"..."

"Cepat ya"

Pip

Luhan menekan tombol merah di smartphone nya,dia melihat teman temannya yang sedang melamun.

"Hei jangan melamun"luhan mencoba menyadarkan teman temannya.

"Apa kata mereka?"Tanya tao,

"mereka akan segera datang"

Sekarang 6 lelaki itu sudah berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dikamar luhan dengan ekspresi tegang. Suasana tegang kembali terasa seolah kejadian minggu lalu kembali terulang.

"Jadi bagaimana?"Chanyeol bertanya antusias,dia sangat sangat ingin mengakhiri ini semua.

"Kita akan mengundangnya dengan lilin dan boneka ini,lalu kita akan mengajukan pertanyaan kepada sang arwah dan meminta agar mereka tidak mengganggu kita lagi"baekhyun menjelaskan,biasanya yang melakukan ini adalah kyungsoo.

"Bisakah?"

"Kita akan berusaha lu,percayalah kita bisa"sehun meyakinkan dan menatap luhan menyemangati nya.

"Baiklah"

Mereka mematikan lampu,membuat kegelapan pekat kembali terasa menyelimuti. Hanya cahaya lilin yang disimpan ditengah lingkaran yang mereka buat.

"Datanglah jika memang kalian ada,kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu kami hanya ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang kami perbuat"

Hening

Terasa angin membelai tengkuk mereka

Boneka itu tampak sedikit bergerak, mereka menatap penuh harap.

"Ehem,apa kau penghuni basement ini?"

Boneka itu mengangguk

"Kami meminta maaf karena pernah mengganggu kenyamanan kalian. Kami janji tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi"

Boneka itu diam tidak bergerak,

Prang

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara kaca pecah dari arah belakang mereka,mereka spontan melihat kearah sumber suara

Tampak seorang wanita menyeringai kearah mereka

"Aaaaaaa" mereka berlari berpencar, kecuali sehun,dia menatap tajam kearah wanita itu

"Jangan ganggu mereka"

Sosok wanita itu balik menatap tajam ke arah sehun,dia menyeringai dan mengangkat tangannya

"Aahk..."Sehun memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak,wanita itu menghampiri sehun,semakin dekat dan semakin membuat sehun sesak

"Sehun jangan!"Kai berteriak dan mendekati sahabatnya "jangan lakukan ini"

"Bawa yang lain menjauh!dia hanya ingin tubuhku dan kyungsoo!aku sudah tau dari awal kita bermain."Sehun mencoba menarik napas "selamatkan yang lain kai kumohon!"Kai menatap sehun yang terlihat tulus.

Dengan berat hati kai menjauhi sehun dan menarik yang lain menjauh.

Sosok wanita itu semakin mendekat,dia merentangkan tangannya untuk mencapai wajah sehun dan membelainya

"Anak tampan" dia memeluk sehun seolah tak ingin sehun terlepas lagi seperti malam saat mereka bermain,sehun sudah hampir dia dapatkan tetapi sahabat-sahabatnya datang dan membawa sehun pergi. Tidak untuk sekarang,sehun akan pergi bersamanya dan dalam sekejap mereka berdua hilang tanpa jejak.

[1 week ago]

Sudah satu minggu semenjak pemakaman kyungsoo dan hilangnya sehun, Sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu mereka sejak saat itu. Kai sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah dan luka ditangan luhan sudah sembuh dan memudar.

Malam terakhir di basement itu,sehun tak kunjung keluar dari dalam basement,mereka menunggu sampai pagi dan akhirnya penjaga sekolah mereka mengecek basement dan hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada boneka dan lilin disana.

Keluarga sehun juga sudah melapor kepihak berwajib tapi keberadaan sehun tidak terlacak,mereka menganggap sehun sudah pergi bersama kyungsoo kealam yang lebih tenang.

"Baek,lihat aku menemukan ini di tasku tadi pagi"chanyeol menyodorkan ke baekhyun,yang lain menatap selembar amplop itu penasaran.

Baekhyun pun membuka amplop itu dan membacakannya

'Halo luhan,tao,baekhyun,kai dan chanyeol.

Ini aku,sehun dan kyungsoo. Kami berterima kasih kalian sudah tulus menyayangi kami dan selalu mendoakan kami. Kalian jangan khawatir karena kami sudah tenang disini. Jagalah diri kalian lebih baik lagi.

Salam hangat. Kyungsoo dan sehun'

Mereka terbelalak tidak percaya,tampak air mata baekhyun meleleh kembali.

"Jangan menangis,mereka tidak akan ingin melihat kita menangis. Mungkin disana mereka sedang melihat kita" ujar chanyeol dan memandang kelangit,diikuti oleh yang lain.

Selamat tinggal kyungsoo,sehun. Terimakasih untuk segala pelajaran yang kau berikan.

. . . . . . . . .

Tao berjalan memasuki kamarnya,tubuh nya terasa lelah bermain seharian bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi.

Tao masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dikamarnya,dia menggantungkan handuknya di hanger dan berjalan kearah shower lalu menekan tombol bertuliskan WW (warm water)

Tapi tiba tiba saja ada sesosok arwah berwujud laki laki menampakan diri didepannya

"Aku merindukan merasuki tubuh mu tao"

Tao menghela napas berat, dia memandang lesu lalu berkata pasrah "masuklah,asal jangan macam-macam dengan tubuhku"

Sosok itu tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam raga tao

Tatapan tao terlihat lebih tajam,dia mematikan shower lalu memakai handuknya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan menuju ke pintu kamarnya. Tao membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan keluar rumah tanpa berpamitan...

Fin.

Ga dapet banget feelnyaa!ampunnn:''''' Pen nge delete tapi sayang/? Makasih buat yang udah review maupun silent reader._. Akhirnya ff pertama saya selesai._.review dong dongg

Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya *bow


End file.
